transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Moses
Shadow Moses is an Archaicon from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview The fourth member of Misanthropy’s Archaicons, Shadow Moses is often thought of only as a raging maniac, a frothing berserker let loose in the midst of battle to slaughter the foe. However, this is entirely false, for Shadow Moses is second only to his commander-in-chief, Misanthropy, in terms of intelligence and power. Many of the brilliant battle plans employed by Misanthropy’s minions are really the work of Shadow Moses, and it leaves one to wonder just how far his influence spreads, if he can convince even the maverick Misanthropy to rely on another’s stratagems. Origins Shadow Moses is also unique in that he alone, of all the Archaicons, was always a zealous spiritualist. Before his reformatting by Unicron, his god, he was known as Confessor, and was the head of a martial cult of Decepticons on one of Cybertron’s moons which worshipped the sparks of dead Decepticon heroes as ancestor spirits, believing that by honouring them thus, they would aid the living in battle. However, Megatron took an instant disliking to this sect the instant he heard of it, and it was a matter of scant weeks before he declared it to be a mockery of his vision of the Decepticons - surely, he reasoned, only the weak should seek aid from others, and of all the people to seek help from, those who could not survive were not the ideal choice. Scores of Megatron’s soldier descended upon the temple-cities of the cult, burning their idols and places or worship, and slaughtering all they came across. This titanic purgation lasted for weeks, and soon only one small pocket of resistance was left, defending the greatest and most heavily fortified of the moon’s cities. Leading them was Confessor, taking his place amidst his followers and unleashing shell upon shell of devastating ordinance fire upon the massed Decepticon troops sent to destroy them. Despite his valiant efforts, the defenders were falling, slowly but surely, and the end was close at hand. Salvation Just as the swarm of invaders was approaching his vanguard, Confessor offered up a prayer to the spirits of those who went before him, asking them to save him in this, his darkest hour. And by some great miracle, it was answered. However, if it was a miracle of any kind, it was a black one - for the support descending from the sky was none other than the now-infamous World's End, bearing within its shadowy hull the three savious that the doomed sect desperately needed - Misanthropy, Manhattan Project, and Saint Vitus. The hatch in its underbelly opened, and, shrouded in noxious green smoke, all three made fast-rope descents right into the thick of the fighting. Glowing green power-swords sliced through scores of the oncoming legions, opening up an avenue of escape for the outnumbered defenders. Many opted to retreat, evacuating the planet in several large cargo ships. A few, however, decided to stay and fight - these were the lucky ones. The moon was surrounded by a full fleet of ships, including Astrotrain himself, carrying none other than Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave. Each and every one of the fleeing ships was shot down by this armada, leaving all to wonder how the World's End managed to descended so close the scene of battle. Endgame Those who stayed to fight found themselves drastically outnumbered, but with the newly-arrived Archaicons, and their own fearless leader, Confessor, they did not believe themselves outmanned. A bloody reckoning was exacted upon the invading army, but it was in vain - a mere three days later, the only surviving defenders were Confessor and the Archaicons, and although the first battalion of invaders were either dead, dying, or fleeing, the other regiments were massing on the horizon, having met less stiff resistance in the other sections of the moon. Seeing that there was no hope to survive the battle that would surely take place within the next few days, Misanthropy and his two warriors boarded their ship, ready to attempt a few strafing raids before leaving. Confessor, however, did not want to leave, and vowed to go down fighting if he had to. Misanthropy was disheartened to see that this powerful warrior would throw his life away for this cause, but at the same time was over-awed to see such a display of zeal and devotion. He disembarked once more, telling Saint Vitus and Manhattan Project to follow the original plan of air raids upon the horde, while he and Confessor would stall the front line. Victory was impossible. Defeat was inevitable. They won. There was not even time to execute the first air raid against the massing army, before a mysterious, unstoppable force arrived on Cybertron’s other moon. Within minutes, the moon and the Autobot outpost hidden upon it were no more - and this force was headed straight for the second moon. The gathering legion of Megatron soldier watched in dismay as they saw the orbiting armada flee back to Cybertron, and fell to their knees in horror as what appeared to be a monster planet approached in the sky. As it came closer, it revealed itself to be unstoppably huge, with a massive, gaping maw set in its metallic surface. There was no sound across the entire globe except for that of Misanthropy falling to his knees, eyes fixed on the growing form of this destroyer of worlds. Soon his two escorts did likewise, and all three fell prostrate after Misanthropy uttered a single word. “Master.” Unicron had come. It is not known how the day ended, for all records are lost, but the heavy-set form of Confessor has since been altered radically, leaving only his face the same - though his eyes no longer flicker with respect towards the honoured dead, but burn with a wicked green glow and a hatred for all who will not obey the will of his Lord. No longer does Confessor have to lay down his life to defend his beliefs, for even though Unicron is no longer with the Archaicons in body, His ideals live on in the last of His true children - Shadow Moses. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males